


Leaving Ealdor

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur and the others are leaving for Ealdor-Prompt:259 Winter Harvest





	Leaving Ealdor

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Leaving Ealdor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Hunith  
**Summary:** Arthur and the others are leaving for Ealdor  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 604  
**Prompt:** 259 Winter Harvest  
**Author's Notes:** Royals #13

**Leaving Ealdor**

The next morning as Arthur and Merlin got the horses ready Arthur pulled merlin aside.

“Are you going to tell me when Morgana heard you snore?” Arthur asked.

“After the winter festival, we both had too much to drink and I was helping her to her room like you told me to do and it just happened.” Merlin shrugged.

“You took advantage of her when she was drunk!” Arthur grabbed him by the arm.

“She took advantage of me! I was helping her into her room and she grabbed me and threw me into a wall and kissed me. Before I could stop her she had my pants off. What could I do?”

“You could have put your pants back on and left.” Arthur growled. “Merlin, that was my sister.”

Merlin winced. “I know but she …. There is nothing that I can say to keep you from wanting to kill me, is it?”

Arthur shook his head.

“Then I probably shouldn’t tell you that we have been together since.” Merlin winced.

“Merlin, you are going to get caught. Do you understand what I’m saying?” Arthur shook him by the arm.

Merlin stared blankly for a moment then realized what Arthur was saying. He nodded. “Yes.”

“Is there a problem?” Gwen asked as she came around the horses.

“Merlin and I were just talking about a personal matter.” Arthur released Merlin’s arm. “It’s nothing to trouble you with.”

“As you have said, I am your wife. There shouldn’t be secrets between us.” Gwen looked at Merlin. “What was it about, Merlin?”

Merlin shifted on his feet. “We were talking about Arthur’s sister and why she knows that I snore.” 

“That’s something I would like to know as well.” Hunith came from behind the horses with some food for they journey. “What have you done, Merlin? Or should I ask, what is it that you are doing?”

“The Lady Morgana and I are….” Merlin blushed. “We are involved.”

“I see. Do you think that is wise?” Hunith looked at her son with a stern gaze.

Merlin shook his head.

Hunith handed the food to merlin. “Then I suppose you should get uninvolved with her before something happens that you can’t take back.”

“Yes Mother.” Merlin looked down at the food in his hands.

“Gwen….My lady, I will miss you.” Hunith hugged Gwen.

“I will miss you too, Hunith.” Gwen hugged her back. “You will always be welcomed in Camelot.”

“We had better get on.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “Take Merlin’s horse.”

“I will not.” Gwen glared at Arthur. “He can’t walk the whole way. I can ride behind you. Just move forward. We can travel faster that way.”

Arthur nodded. “As you wish, my lady. Hug your mother Merlin and let’s go.”

Merlin put the food in the saddle bag and hugged Hunith. “Sorry Mother. I didn’t mean to disappoint you.”

“Just make it right.” Hunith squeezed him tightly. “I love you, my boy. I will miss you until I see you again.”

“I will miss you too.” Merlin gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and pulled away.

Arthur mounted his horse then pulled Gwen up behind him.

Merlin mounted his horse and waved to Will in the field.

“Hold tight Guinevere.” Arthur said as he started to walk his horse down the road.

Gwen put her arms around Arthur’s waist. “It will be my pleasure, my lord.”

Arthur felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He bit his lip and nudged the horse on a little faster.

Merlin looked down and Hunith and grinned.

Hunith smiled and waved as they left Ealdor.


End file.
